


Shrinking solutions

by dttwins



Series: Mini Smaug series [1]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: AU, BAMF, BAMF!Bilbo, Fix-It, Fun, M/M, Magical!Bilbo, Wizard!Bilbo, talented!Bilbo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-24
Updated: 2014-01-24
Packaged: 2018-01-09 20:18:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1150370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dttwins/pseuds/dttwins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bilbo shrank the trolls, he shrank the wargs and orcs, he shrank the stone giants and goblins, and spiders, and he shrank the dragon too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shrinking solutions

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by this magnificent fanart  
> http://ewebean.tumblr.com/post/70431375803

Every hobbit celebrated their coming of age with a grand bang! It was very important occasion and even relatives that nobody likes were invited, all this because at age 33 every hobbit got his magical talent. Some could grow things, some heat things up... Unfortunately for Mr. Baggins from Bag End his talent was quite silly and he was sure that a lot of hobbits laughed at him for it. You see, Bilbo could shrink things... which could be useful, for example a heavy cart with tons of food on it. But there was a huge problem with Bilbo's shrinking talent... he couldn't enlarge it back. The only thing that talent could be used was in defense, too bad Shire was the most peaceful land in Middle Earth. It would have been nice in Fell Winter, but alas, Bilbo was too young to get a talent then.  
When this blasted wizard invited thirteen dwarves into his smial, he was sooo tempted to shrink Gandalf's staff! And don't let him start on Thorin Majestic Oakenshield!  
"Axe or sword? What's you weapon of choice? " the King asked him. 'Well, if you must know, I shrink things, though I don't see what that got to do with anything? " huffed Bilbo. And got only confused stare in return and then a dismissive looks more like a grocer then a burglar! That rude dwarf!  
Even though Gandalf insisted, Bilbo still didn't think he can be of any use. Not until one night the trolls stole their ponies. Stand back, little hobbit ordered to Fili and Kili, he closed his eyes, concentrated and then trust his hand forward. A bean of white light hit one of the trolls and he immediately started shrinking. It set others two into panic, but it was too late as two more beams of light hit them. Soon, there were three cute trolls twice smaller then the hobbit! Fili and Kili were ecstatic!  
When the orcs attacked, Bilbo was too exhausted to shrink all of them, but he still managed to dispose of ten orcs and wargs! So the hobbit was really proud of himself!  
Rivendell was a nice reprieve and Mr. Baggins indulged in good food and a nice bed and bath! Oh the huge lovely bath! Finally clean! And the library! All in all Bilbo was sad to leave this luxury behind.  
In the mountains Bilbo managed to shrink the giants to half their size, at this point the whole company was in awe! Unfortunately when they were captured by goblins Bilbo was pushed down and couldn't help them. At this point the hobbit believed that he got his talent for a reason and forgot all the hobbits who were joking about his talent! Here he could be useful! Here he could help! So when Gollum appeared, Bilbo shrank him a bit and lied, promising to turn him back if he showed the way, there was though a bit of a complication with the ring he found but Bilbo still managed to find his beloved friends, they were all fine, thank Yavana!  
Bilbo only started to calm down from such a scary adventure when orcs attacked. So they ran, and when they couldn't run they climbed the trees. Then there was fire and Thorin running out to fight Azog all by himself! When the mace struck the King down Bilbo had had enough! Right from the trees multiple of blasts hit the wargs and orcs and soon the forest was full of miniature angry creatures, trying to fight them. All Thorin had to do in revenge was step on a pale orc, and Azog was no more.  
Bilbo and Thorin, happy that they survived run into each other arms, and kissed, but when it started to get good and heavy, Bilbo, who was absolutely exhausted from all the magic he had done, passed out. Luckily the eagles came and carried them to Carrock. Thorin hold his beloved hobbit in his arms the whole way.  
After a lot of rest and love making at Beorn's the company set into Mirkwood. The spiders were no problem, and the elves were so happy when all the spiders were gone for good that they gifted the hobbit with food and clothes. Thorin was really jealous of all the attention his hobbit was getting from the blasted tree-shaggers! Bilbo was his intended! Hands off the magical hobbit!  
The most stressful part of this journey was to find a door but when that mess was all over Mr. Baggins calmly went to meet the dragon, Smaug only opened his mouth to talk when a white light hit him. What's going on he roared but it was too late and soon a small lizard not bigger then Bilbo's foot was sitting on the huge pile of treasures!  
Nobody attacked them because at this point half of Middle earth knew of terrifying hobbit who would dispose of dwarves enemies in the most cruel way. Smaug the terrible stayed in the mountain as a mascot. Bilbo stayed as well, only returning to the Shire to gift Bag End to his cousin Drogo and Primula. He could be useful in Erebor, plus his romance with Thorin was still going strong, though as two very stubborn creatures they clashed occasionally. They got married in summer, and then went on a honey moon to the Shire where the hobbits proceeded to celebrate Bilbo The Hero of Middle Earth for a whole week.  
Couple of years later Mr. Baggins finally managed to show Gandalf his ring, and was of course whisked away on another adventure. But at this point he could control his magic so finely that no orcs or Balrogs or Nazguls could stand in his way. Peace returned to Middle Earth and lasted for a good long while.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everybody!  
> So this work is now a part of the series, the second part is written by a lovely talented AlphaMishka1508! Check out her Little Shit fic, it's amazing!


End file.
